


night with no moon

by nhtklfse3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Blood and Injury, Bottom Armitage Hux, Character Death, Dark, Emperor Kylo Ren, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lightsabers, M/M, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Protective Kylo Ren, Smut, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhtklfse3/pseuds/nhtklfse3
Summary: Kylo Ren is in a secret relationship with his general. He can't let anyone know, especially not his master, also known as the emperor who is apparently back. They end up getting discovered and the anger is taken out on Hux. Kylo rushes back to save him and arrives a little too late.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Pryde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

“General Hux!”

The room of people turned to see Kylo Ren enter the controls room looking flustered.

“Where is the general?”

“Here sir” Hux replied as he stepped around a group of men.

“I need to speak with you… now.”

Hux nodded and handed his data pad to a man standing next to him. He walked over to Ren, placed a hand on the center of his back and quickly led him from the room. He pushed him down hallways until they reached a room that appeared to be deserted. They walked in and Hux shut the door behind.

“What’s wrong?”

Kylo Ren sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I- I appear to have a connection with the girl from Jakku.”

Hux raised his eyebrows in surprise. His silence urged Kylo to continue

“We connect at random times, and like, I can see her and talk to her and I’m... like we can touch too.”

Hux pursed his lips together, “and?”

“I think she’s trying to use it to turn me. Turn me back to the light side.”

“Is it working?”

“What? No. I would never. I just- I don’t know. I want it to stop. I hate it!” He grabbed his head in his hands and pulled at his hair. “It’s like she can see me whenever she wants to. She sees me when I’m most vulnerable. When I’m weak!”

Hux stepped forward quickly. “Hey. Hey, look at me… look at me” he gripped his chin and forced Kylo to face him. “She can’t make you do anything that you don’t want to. Okay? No one has control over you.”

Kylo nodded slowly.

Hux let go of his chin and stepped back. “But if it is working...….” He trailed off uncertainly not really knowing how to end the sentence.

Kylo lurched forward and pulled the general close to him causing the man to have to look up to remain eye contact. “Listen to me” he whispered “I will never go back. I won’t leave you.”

“Kylo…. “ Hux murmured.

“No. I won’t leave you. Ever. You hear me?”

Hux blinked at him and then looked to the floor. “I really need to get back to work. They’re going to get suspicious at how long I was gone with you.” He pulled himself from the embrace and walked toward the door and out into the hallway.

Kylo chewed at his lip and followed him out. Once in the hallway he grabbed the general and shoved him against the wall.

“Ren what the fuck!”

“Do you need a reminder of why I can never leave?” He surged forward and kissed Hux on the lips. Kylo felt him sigh into the kiss as he slowly reciprocated the movement. He pulled back a few moments later, his eyes sparkling. “Because I’d have to leave this. And I don’t think I could ever do that.”

Hux gave him a small smile and stroked his face. “I don’t want to be the one always holding you back.”

Kylo gave him a sad look, “Do you really think so little of me?”

Hux gave him a sarcastic smile, “Am I supposed to think more? You’re not the most reliable.”

Kylo frowned at him in good humor, “I hate you.”

“I know you do. That’s why we get along so well. I hate me too.”

“Stop saying that” Kylo grumbled as he pushed his face into Hux’s neck and pressed soft kisses to his skin.

“Sorry” he whispered as he raised his face to the ceiling to give the man more access to his throat.

Kylo ran his teeth along the general’s collarbone and continued kissing him. Then he moved away and cradled the man’s jaw as he moved forward to latch their lips together.

Hux made soft sounds of contentment as Kylo slowly made out with him. They’d done this a thousand times, but each time existed on its own. Kylo Ren was just that good of a kisser.

The sound of high beeping startled them both out of their trance. Hux quickly reached for his belt and lifted the communication device and groaned.

“Shit. We’ve been gone for too long.” He pulled himself from Kylo’s grasp. “I have to go.” He reached up and gave Kylo a swift kiss on the lips. Then moved his lips across his cheek. “Same time as usual?” he murmured sensually near the man’s ear.

“Wouldn’t miss it, General” Kylo whispered as he pushed back a strand of red hair that had fallen across his face.

Hux smirked at him as he turned to go back down the hallway shutting off the beeper and lifting it to his mouth.

Kylo heard him mutter a few unintelligible commands into the device. He smiled and turned to head the other way.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been little over a year since Supreme Leader Snoke had been killed. Hux watched as his position from most powerful after Kylo Ren sink lower and lower until he was merely just one of the many men there. He was still a general, but the title didn’t mean as much as it did under Snoke’s rule, and there were many generals.

Snoke’s death had caused many changes the most important being Kylo’s rise to power. He had become the next Supreme Leader. Hux was happy for him, but he began to notice the man’s continuous absence. He was hardly around anymore. He would stop by every so often to see him but other than that he never set foot on the ship.

He had tried asking what the man could possibly be doing on his long absences. All he received were resistance and obscure answers. He eventually stopped asking.

Hux leaned against the frame of the huge window that spread all the way across the wall giving a view of the infinite galaxy. He was hardly overtaxed with work anymore and had much more free time. He studied a distant planet wondering which one Kylo might be on. He sighed and slipped on his glasses. He glanced down at his data pad and started tapping at the buttons before it was pulled out of his hands. He spun around ready to punch whoever took it from him. he looked up and saw that it was Kylo. He grimaced and punched him anyway.

Kylo stumbled backwards holding his nose, “What the fuck was that for!”

He shrugged, “I needed to get it out of my system.”

“Oh fuck” he said rubbing his nose, “Don’t do that.”

“It’s been 3 fucking months Kylo, where have you been?” Hux asked calmly

“I told you it’s not important” he said flinching under Hux’s stern glance, “and it’s only been like 2 months.”

“That’s what you say every time.”

“What?”

Hux shook his head, “It has to be somewhat important considering you’ve basically abandoned your troops to pursue whatever it is.”

“Look I’m sorry I can’t be here all the time to babysit you! Sorry I actually have missions to complete while you just sit around on this stupid ship! You’re lucky I come back at all!”

Hux’s mouth tightened and he tried to keep his lip from trembling. He knew his position and circumstance were poor and something to be ridiculed. He didn’t need Kylo to remind him. He fought the urge to punch the man again and instead he bit his lip and left the room, grabbing his data pad from Kylo on his way out.

“Wait Hux I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that- “

“Look if you’re too busy don’t bother coming back at all” he said throwing up his hands. “I’m obviously not worth it so go fulfill your missions, meanwhile I’ll be lounging on this ship, drinking pina coladas because I have nothing to do.”

“Don’t be like that” Kylo said catching up to him and pulling him back into the room, “I’m sorry okay. I’m just stressed. I’ve just been bottling things up. You’re the last person I’d want to blow up at.”

Hux sighed when Kylo pulled him into an embrace. Kylo had been unreasonable and on edge since Snoke’s death. “Listen, I get that… I’m stressed too okay. My position has sunk so low I don’t know what to do anymore. I don’t need it pointed out to me” he held out his hand to silence Kylo when he opened his mouth to speak, “I’m just trying to figure out what’s going on. Why do you even bother coming back at all? There’s nothing for you here.”

“Hux I choose to come back. I come back for you.”

“I know you do but wouldn’t it be easier if I wasn’t here.”

“What are you talking about?”

Hux turned his head to the side, “Nothing. I just- I don’t know.”

Kylo turned his head back toward him and gripped the side of his face harshly, “Don’t you ever think like that. I want to come back. I’m always going to come back as long as you’re still here.”

Hux blinked rapidly, “But what if you can’t… what if something happens? I’d sit here for months gripping onto the promise that you’re always going to come back. I wouldn’t even have an idea of what happened to you.” He dropped the data pad and put his face into Kylo’s chest. “I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t come back.”

Kylo hugged him closer putting his face in the general’s bright red hair. “You’re just going to have to trust me.”

Hux pulled in a breath, “I know…… but it’s so hard sometimes… I worry about you.”

Kylo smiled and kissed the top of his head. He tightened his embrace and just held him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex

Hux gasped when he felt Kylo pushing between his legs. He was lying against his bed in the dark room with Kylo crawling over top of him. He desperately wanted the man to tear off his clothes and just take him. Kylo leaned down and moved his lips gently against the general’s. Hux responded in kind, and the kiss quickly turned desperate. The need to taste and feel each other in the short hours they had together was difficult to control. Hux pulled at Kylo’s tunic, a silent plea for him to just get started already.

Kylo got the hint and pulled his shirt off. Hux quickly pushed himself into the man’s warm chest, then he responded in kind and threw his shirt off the bed. He felt Kylo helping him pull off his pants, until he was entirely naked under his partner.

Kylo pushed his fingers inside the general’s body and watched him writhe in pleasure. He pumped his fingers in and out of his body. He spread his fingers inside to stretch him and added another finger. He knelt and roughly put his mouth to Hux’s again.

Hux went down on his fingers needing more than he was given.

“Impatient as ever” Kylo smirked when their lips unconnected.

“Shut up and fuck me.”

Saying nothing, Kylo pulled out his fingers and licked them off quickly while making sure Hux saw. Then he went down between his legs and inserted his tongue inside. The redhead squirmed in pleasure against his tongue.

Hux felt the overwhelming warmth as Kylo fucked him with his tongue. He could feel it moving around, exploring him. He moaned feeling overstimulated. He didn’t even know what to do with himself. He needed Kylo to fuck him now. Between his sounds of ecstasy, he begged Kylo to stop.

After a few more moments of torture Kylo finally pulled his tongue out. He went down on the general and kissed him messily, forcing him to taste himself on Kylo’s lips.

“Oh my god Kylo just fuck me please” he begged when they broke apart.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Kylo smiled and pulled off his pants. He positioned himself at Hux’s entrance and sheathed himself roughly inside, causing a sharp gasp from Hux. He started pumping at a rapid pace. The general was definitely wet enough. Kylo could feel his body tightening around his dick as he fucked him. He gripped Hux’s hips so sharply that there were going to be imprints of his fingertips for a while.

Hux wrapped his legs around Kylo and pulled him deeper inside him. “ah fuck me harder!” he screamed.

Kylo grit his teeth and pushed rougher into the man, going all the way in with every stroke. He could hear the whimpers and moans of his partner as he fucked him harshly.

Hux’s whole body was shaking with pleasure. He moved against Kylo with every movement and could feel him hitting the deep parts of him over and over. He groaned and pushed his face into Kylo’s shoulder.

Kylo shoved himself as deep as he could inside Hux’s body and let it all rush out.

Hux gasped when he felt the amount of hot liquid being released in his body. They were both panting heavily and Hux groaned when he felt the dick being pulled from him.

Kylo rolled off him and onto his back, trying to catch his breath. Hux rolled over next to him trying to ignore the wet heat inside his body. Kylo pulled him into his sweaty chest. That was amazing baby.”

Hux let out a soft sound of pleasure and smiled as he pushed closer into him. He yanked up the blankets to cover themselves. He was very self-conscious of his naked self.

Kylo kissed his forehead. “You’re beautiful darling. Try not to always hide it.”

Hux rolled his eyes and tried to draw Kylo closer to him. Kylo laughed softly and sank lower in the bed so the general could hold him easier.

Hux suddenly backed away and spoke softly, “Supreme Leader.”

Kylo groaned, “What have I told you about calling me that when we’re having sex.”

“Supreme Leader” Hux repeated.

Kylo looked up and realized Hux was looking at something behind him. Oh shit. He turned his head slowly and saw the two most highest-ranking generals standing at the doorway in shock. “Ahh” he awkwardly attempted, pulling the covers closer, “What can I do for you guys?”

They flinched in shock, “Oh, uh, we just need to speak to General Hux… for a minute. But, uh….it can wait.”

“Good” Kylo replied quickly. The generals continued to stare. “You can go now” he said pointedly.

They jumped, “Oh… right sir.” They exited the room quickly, slamming the door behind them.

Hux’s face was bright red when he put his face in his hands, “That wasn’t supposed to happen” he groaned.

“Hey, it’s okay” Kylo said moving closer to Hux and wrapping him up again. “I mean yeah its embarrassing, but they don’t have any power to stop me.”

“They have power over me.” Hux whimpered. “I don’t even know what the hell the punishment is for sleeping with the supreme leader.” He shuddered, “I don’t think it’s ever really been an issue before.”

Kylo cringed at the revolting thought of someone getting down to it with Supreme Leader Snoke.

“Oh god what if I get fired? I don’t have anywhere to go. What the hell is going to happen to me?” Hux was panicking.

“Shhh, I don’t think this is as big a deal you’re making it out to be. Nothing’s going to happen to you, I’ll make sure of it.”

“How many times do I have to remind you, that you are not here. They can do whatever they like with me because you’re never here to stop them.”

“You need to calm down General.” When Hux gave him a murderous glare he backed down. “Listen” he said pulling out a small device from his shirt that had been thrown onto the nightstand next to them. “I’m not really supposed to have contact with anyone when I’m on my missions, but I feel like you can be the exception.” He placed the device in Hux’s hand and folded his fingers around it.

“A communication device?” Hux asked examining it

Kylo nodded, “In case something happens, and you need me.”

Hux looked at him curiously, “Why aren’t you allowed to have contact with anyone? Who are you taking orders from?”

“Hux not again”

Please” he begged “Kylo what’s going on?”

He hesitated, “I can’t say…” he sighed. “all I can say is that I’m in trouble.”

Hux mouth fell open in surprise when he watched Kylo Ren blink back tears. He quickly dropped the device on the floor and held Kylo’s face firm in his hands. He reached up and kissed him softly. “Kylo… tell me what’s wrong.”

He blinked rapidly and tried to control his breathing. “I- the emperor- the sith- you know... from ages ago. Um... well he’s back. And- and he’s got me.”

“What do you mean he’s got you?”

“He controls me.” he drew in a deep breath, “I do whatever he tells me to…. I’m not in charge… I never was.”

Hux stared at him in shock.

“I can’t stop him.” Kylo continued, “He’s too powerful. I- I don’t know what to do.” He paused. “I’m not even supposed to be here. If he ever found out…” he trailed off with a look of terror on his face.  
“What?” Hux asked concern written all over his features.

“What if they tell him.” he whispered softly, “What if he finds out about you. Ohmygod.”

“What’s that supposed mean?”

“He can’t find out about you!” he said frantically, “He can’t…” he put a hand on Hux’s neck and stared directly into his eyes. “If he ever finds out we are together, he will dispose of you to stop distracting me."

Hux gulped. He knew very well what being disposed of meant.

“I got to get out of here.” Kylo said getting up. “I have to be far from here if he gets a report.” He started grabbing his clothes. “I’m sorry but I really have to go.”

“No, its fine.” Hux assured him getting up as well. “The emperor gets reports from people on this ship?”

“He gets reports from everyone. He runs everything.”

“How did I excluded from all this?”

“You said it yourself,” Kylo replied. “Your position isn’t what it used to be.”

“I don’t understand- “

“He doesn’t trust you.” When Hux’s mouth fell open, he continued, “He thought you were given far too much power for being a mere general. Which you sort of were. That’s why he lowered your position and split the power between the other two generals.”

Hux remained silent.

“Which is why I have to go. He already doesn’t have a high opinion of you, and if he found out we’re involved he won’t hesitate to get you out of the way.”

“Right” Hux mumbled throwing on his clothes. “I managed to piss off the biggest threat in the galaxy…. This is great.”

When Kylo was decently dressed he leaned over and kissed Hux quickly. “If you ever need anything call me okay?”

“No way. I’m not getting you in trouble.”

Kylo chewed at his lip. “Okay but if it’s an emergency please call me.”

“Fine, if it’s an emergency I will let you know.”

Kylo gripped his hand as he started to leave. “I love you.”

“I love you too, dumbass. Try not to die.”

“You’re so sentimental.” Kylo said rolling his eyes.

“I try to be.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hux made his way down the hallway, his black robes flowing behind him. He was about to walk into the control room when a gloved hand was placed upon his chest and he was pushed backward. He staggered back, gripping the hand.

“General Pryde” he said, recognizing one of the highest-ranking people on the ship, “What... what are you doing?”

“You need to come with me.” he muttered.

Hux gave him a confused look but didn’t resist as he was dragged by his wrist down the ship.

They reached a back room and Pryde threw him roughly to the ground and shut the door behind him.

Hux sat up quickly, rubbing his head, “What the hell was that for?” he said rising to his feet.

Pryde shook a finger at him while also shaking his head, “Mm back on your knees General.”

Hux’s face instantly contorted in anger and disbelief. “Who the hell do you think you are? Get out of my way.” He was halfway to his feet when he felt the point of a gun against his temple.

“I said… on your knees.”

With his hands in the air, Hux lowered himself back to the ground. He felt his gun taken from his belt.

“Empty your pockets.”

“I don’t have anything.”

An instant throbbing of his head caused him to groan in pain.

Pryde resteadied his gun, “Empty your pockets.”

Hux glared at him murderously and pulled his pockets out. All he had was a few credits, his room card, and a communication device. “Happy now?” he asked angrily.

Pryde smiled, “Not yet… Inside pockets please.” He pressed the gun sharper into his skull.

He flinched with the pressure of the gun and reached into his inside pockets, pulling them out as well. He set another communication device on the floor as well as another gun.

“Hands behind your back.”

“Why are you doing this?”

Pryde stayed quiet as he placed handcuffs on his wrists. He studied the contents on the ground. “Why do you have two comms?” he picked up the two. He examined the device Kylo had given him. “This isn’t one of ours… Where’d you get this? Who are you talking to?”

Hux remained silent.

He waved it around calmly, “Are we going to have to give this person a call?”

Hux still didn’t protest.

Pryde clicked the comm on to ring on the other end. He waited patiently for a response.

A voice spoke from the other side, “Hello? Is everything okay?”

Pryde smiled and didn’t speak.

Hux struggled internally. He knew that it was Kylo speaking but he desperately hoped the general couldn’t identify him.

“Hey, talk to me. What’s going on?”

Pryde looked back at Hux, “Doesn’t quite sound like a business call.” He raised the comm to his lips and spoke softly, “The man you are trying to reach has landed himself in a small spot of trouble. I’ll let you speak to him, if you identify yourself for me.”

The comm was quiet for a moment. “Who is this?” When he received no answer, he spoke again. “Where did you get this device?”

“General Hux of course. That’s the one you’re so worried about is it not?”

“…. What have you done to him… because I swear-“

“Calm down… he’s doing fine. But not for much longer. Tell me who you are.” When the comm remained silent for more than a minute, Pryde got frustrated. “Identify yourself!”

With still no reply, he walked over to Hux and put the communicator to his mouth. He pulled out a knife and held it against his throat. “Why don’t you try and talk to your friend for me huh?”

Hux looked around nervously trying to relieve the pressure of the knife slicing into his skin. He didn’t make a sound. He refused to bring Kylo back into this and get him in trouble.

Pryde grit his teeth together, dropping the knife and roughly shoving Hux’s head into the solid wall.

Hux yelled in pain when his skull crashed into the wall. He felt slightly disorientated and his temple throbbed sharply. “God you bastard! Jesus Christ!”

“Language” he taunted as he drew the knife back across his throat, drawing a stream of blood.

Kylo’s voice came back in a snarl, “What do you want from me…”

“Favorite color would be nice.”

“I’m not FUCKING PLAYING AROUND!”

“Neither am I.” then Pryde took the comm and smashed it on the floor.

Hux blinked, “What the fuck was that for!”

“Figured he had a listening piece in there somewhere… no you idiot. If he doesn’t hear from you he’ll assume you’re in trouble and will come for you.”

Hux stayed silent for a minute. “What are you going to do now?”

He smiled and nodded. He pulled out his own communicator and spoke two words into it, “Suspicions confirmed.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means we have confirmation of what keeps bring that whiny prick back to this ship…. It’s you.”

He kneeled to the floor next to Hux, awkwardly close to his face, “Your situation just keeps getting worse and worse doesn’t it... You really thought sleeping with the supreme leader was a good thing to do? I thought you smarter than that.”

Hux backed closer to the wall as Pryde moved forward. He struggled against his handcuffs until he felt his back hit the tiles of the wall.

“Ah don’t be nervous” he said softly. He pushed himself between Hux’s thighs and got up in his personal space.

Hux let a whimper escape as the man breathed warmth against his face. He turned his head while the cuffs cut into his wrists at his feeble attempts.

Pryde pressed his lips lightly against the other’s coaxing him gently. He bit softly on his bottom lip, running his tongue inside his mouth. “Such a pretty little bitch” he whispered when he pulled away. “I can see why Ren wanted to fuck you.”

“Get… away from me” he spat through his clenched teeth.

Pryde smiled lightly at him and shook his head, “Honey you don’t get to make the rules here.” he stroked his face with his gloved hand and then slid the gun in his mouth. “My orders are to eliminate you now.”

Hux breathed roughly around the gun, he swallowed and tried to remain calm. His head was pressed so hard against the wall he couldn’t possibly move any farther back.

Pryde chuckled quietly. “But… I think we should wait for Ren to get here.” He pulled the gun from Hux’s mouth and pulled the tip up to examine his saliva. “I don’t think he’d want to miss this.” He pocketed the gun and left the room, locking it behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

The general sat dismally in the corner of his prison as he waited for his inevitable death. He wished Pryde would have just got it together and killed him already. The room was so dark he had trouble seeing. He was in a permanent state of drowsiness. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been in there. At least a week. Maybe a few.

He raised his head slightly when the door moved, and a black figure stepped into the room. He put it back down when he saw the black attire of Pryde.

He dozed off within seconds before he felt himself being roughly shook. He used his little energy to raise his head. His arms ached. They had been raised to shackles attached to the wall above his head. His shoulders were killing him, and it hurt to move his head.

He blinked rapidly, trying to undistort the image. He felt hands messing with the shackles above his head. When the restraints opened, his arms fell painfully to the floor. He groaned in discomfort tried to weakly move his arms. The man in front of him moved closer, reaching for his face. Hux scrambled backwards into the corner, heaving and covering his face.

“Please… leave me alone…”

The man lowered his black hood and moved back in, gripping Hux’s face. “Hey… hey calm down, it’s me, it’s Kylo.”

Hux stopped struggling and froze. “Kylo?” he whispered. He let out a wretched sob and fell forward into his chest, gripping his tunic tightly.

Kylo wrapped his arms around him and held tightly. “I’m here… I’ve got you… I’m going to get you out of here.” He pushed Hux away from him and searched his face. He was unnaturally pale and was covered in dirt and bruises.

“What the hell did they do to you…” he growled through his teeth.

When Hux didn’t answer, he lifted him to his feet and steadied him when he stumbled. The man could barely stand. Kylo slid his arm around his waist and helped hold him up.

They made their way to the door and out into the hallways. Kylo pulled his hood back up and they made their way swiftly down the corridors. They were making good time until a flashing red light appeared on all the ceilings.

“They know you’re gone.” Kylo murmured. “We have to hurry. We’re almost there.”

*********************

The two made it safely onto the Kylo’s transport and put it in lightspeed until they were far from the ship. Kylo put it on autopilot and went back to seat Hux was in. He crouched close in front of him, his black cape spreading behind him as he held Hux’s hand gently.

“You haven’t said much since we left. Are you okay?”

Hux nodded, “Just tired.”

Kylo paused for a moment and then leaned forward and kissed him softly. He used his other hand and held his face. He moved his lips slowly against him, coaxing his partner. He felt Hux slowly start to reciprocate. He pulled away and stared deeply into his eyes, still holding his face close.

“What happened?”

Hux bit his lip and closed his eyes for a second. “They found out about us, and they had orders to kill me.”

Kylo looked up, searching his eyes, “Why didn’t they?”

It took him a moment to respond, “They were waiting for you… they were going to make you watch.”

Kylo’s face stilled in horror. He lowered his head gripping Hux’s hand tightly, “Sick bastards.”

“I hoped you wouldn’t come.” Hux whispered as he lifted Kylo’s chin.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I didn’t think I’d make it… I didn’t want to get you in trouble.”

“Is that why you didn’t say anything when he put you on the comm.”

He nodded.

Kylo reached up and gripped his shoulders, “You have to stop doubting your worth to me… you mean everything to me... And- and I don’t care if you want to die for me, but you can’t… because if you die, I’m dying to.”

“You wouldn’t do that.”

Kylo shook him, “Try me! Look around… there’s no one else I care about in this galaxy… We’re in a pretty bleak place and I literally only have one person and it’s you… So, don’t ever talk like that okay?”  
Hux gave him a small smile.

Kylo smirked back, “Am I going to have to put you back in my bed and prove how much I love you?” he said jokingly.

Hux flinched and went to lower his head but raised it to the ceiling instead, “Do you hear that?” he asked nervously.

Kylo listened and then jumped to his feet. “How did they find us?” he ran to the controls, but it was too late. Their transport was caught to the huge ship above them. The ship lurched suddenly and they both fell to the ground. A door opened and armed men dropped in all at once in a frenzy.

Kylo stumbled to his feet and reached for his lightsaber. He powered the red sword and started killing as many as he could reach. He wasn’t going back.

“Drop the weapon Ren.”

Kylo spun around and saw General Pryde.

“And what’s in it for me?”

Pryde looked to the side and his men appeared dragging Hux by his hair as he struggled and fought. Pryde took over and hit Hux hard on the head with the barrel of his gun. He lifted his limp body in a chokehold and put the gun to his head.

“How about his life?”

Kylo shook with rage as he dropped the weapon reluctantly at his feet. A man instantly was there picking it up.

“Get back on the ship” Pryde ordered.

Kylo shot him a look of pure defiance.

“You do not want to test me Ren. I will shoot any time.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentioned rape

“You made an oath to the emperor, did you not?”

“What’s it to you?” Kylo spat.

They were all back in the cell, Hux had been kept in before, except this time there was a little light. Hux was held tightly by Pryde against his chest, and Kylo was standing nearby in handcuffs, surrounded by at least 30 guards.

“You promised to follow his orders did you not?”

“Yes.”

“Was fucking your General really part of his orders? I find that hard to believe.”

Kylo grit his teeth together, “This was far before him.”

Pryde shook his head, “You never learn, do you?”

Kylo looked questionably at him but stayed quiet.

“You’re getting distracted Ren.”

What the fuck are you talking about!” he yelled, getting impatient.

“He’s distracting you” Pryde said, waving his hand at Hux. “Not that I can really blame you.” He pressed his lips against Hux’s neck as Hux flinched and tried to pull away but was held tight. “You got yourself a pretty little bitch here… very good in bed.”

Kylo’s eyes widened in shock and horror. He felt like he’d just been punched in the gut. “You didn’t...…” he said softly.

He looked to Hux for reassurance. Hux stared back, pain and guilt heavy in his eyes. He bit his lip and looked away as tears started to form in his eyes.

Kylo glared back at Pryde. “You bastard..… YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!” He struggled against his restraints and guards, “I’LL KILL YOU FOR THIS! I SWEAR I’LL KILL YOU! YOU’LL REGRET EVER LAYING A GODDAMN HAND ON HIM!”

Pryde smiled back at him, “I won’t regret it. It was well worth it. As I said, I understand why you came back… but unfortunately, we still have to do away with this distraction of yours.” He dug the gun harder into the redhead’s skull.

Hux whimpered and pulled in deep breaths.

Kylo continued fighting to get to him. “NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM HIM!... PLEASE…please I’ll do anything.”

The gun wavered. “Anything?”

“YES! Yes... Anything you want.”

“Kylo don’t” Hux cut in.

“Silence” Pryde growled, smacking him on the side of his face. “If the man wants to bargain, let him bargain.”

“First, give him to me… then we’ll talk.” Kylo breathed out.

Pryde’s eyes sparkled. “Very well… undo his restraints.”

Handcuffs snapped off Kylo’s wrists. He rubbed them carefully, wincing with the pain. He looked back up at his target.

Pryde smirked and motioned for all his men to leave so it was only the three of them left. Then he let go of Hux, who stood there, still shock. “Go on” he prompted, running his lips against his cheek.

Hux flinched as he felt the hot breath on his face and then felt himself shoved forward. He caught himself from stumbling and looked nervously back at his captor.

“You rather stay with me?” Pryde asked sarcastically.

Hux turned and made his way toward Kylo until he felt a searing pain in-between his shoulders.

Kylo’s face gaped in shock when Hux stopped in movement and fell forward. Kylo ran forward and caught him in his arms. He looked up hazily and saw Pryde, with his hand outstretched, the gun in hand. Kylo stared down at Hux’s body in his arms and flipped him over so he was face up.

“No, no no” he whispered frantically. Blood was running from Hux’s lips and his eyes were glazed in pain. Kylo gripped him tightly, trying to clear away the blood from his mouth. “No, no talk to me!”

Hux’s body convulsed and his face contorted in pain, as he gazed up at Kylo, trying to speak.

“You can talk. It’s okay... Talk to me… we’re going to be fine.” Kylo comforted as tears ran down his face. He stroked back the red hair and kissed his forehead softly. His breathing hitched as he tried to speak again. “I won’t let anything happen to you okay… I’ve got you now… We’re going to be okay, I promise.”

“Never gets old” Pryde said as he walked by, “People getting too sentimental.” He knelt by Kylo and spoke close to his face. “You need to let go. He was good for sex and that was really it… and you know it.”

“FUCK YOU BASTARD!” Kylo screamed wanting nothing more than to stab the man to death, but not wanting to let go of Hux. “YOU FUCKING BASTARD, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!”

Pryde half heartedly put up his hands and backed away, “Ooh… hurts doesn’t it?”

Kylo focused back on Hux when he felt the hand in his grip tight. “Hey, hey you’re going to be okay. No no don’t try and move. Just relax okay.”

Hux blinked at him heavily as more blood fell from his mouth. He heaved in a shaky breath and choked back a sob. His eyes fluttered softly, and his body stilled.

Kylo froze when he felt Hux’s body cease movement. He started hyperventilating as he desperately checked for vital signs. Tears fell fast from his eyes and he screamed in despair when he felt no pulse. He gripped Hux’s wrist tightly and cried. “No… no… no please…. don’t leave me…. please don’t leave me… I fucking need you…”

Pryde stood off to the side smiling smugly at the scene.

Kylo pulled his hand back. It was covered in blood. He wiped off his face and glared murderously up at Pryde. He shifted Hux gently from his lap and rose to his feet, his face streaked with tears and blood. “I’m going to fucking murder you.” he promised, advancing toward the general. “You’re going to regret… ever… touching him… you hear me.”

Pryde’s face turned pale and he turned to flee the room. He raced out the door and slammed it roughly behind him in Kylo’s face, locking it.

“NO!” Kylo screamed banging against the door. “NO, LET ME OUT! YOU COWARD! YOU FUCKING COWARD!”

Pryde leered darkly at him. “I think I’ll contact your master and see what he thinks about this ordeal… I don’t think he’s a coward... do you?”

Kylo’s face froze and he shook his head. “You cant fucking do this to me- NO! NO COME BACK! NO NO!”

He banged his head against the door when Pryde walked out of sight. He fell back against the door and started sobbing. He fell apart as he stared at his lover’s broken corpse a foot away.


End file.
